That Night
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Drabble] Minho melihat luka yang terbesit dalam sorot matanya.—MinhoxNewt. Happy Reading! Review please? XD


**"That Night" **

**The Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner**

**That Night © Suki Pie **

**.**

**.**

**Minho x Newt**

**.**

**"**_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._**" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minho merasa dirinya mulai mengidap insomnia.

Baiklah, malam itu ia belum tidur—tidak bisa tidur, lebih tepatnya. Langit gelap tanpa bintang yang dilihatnya tepat di atas sana sama sekali tidak membuat matanya berat. Bahkan dengan bantuan cara klasik pun (dengan menghitung satu domba, dua domba, tiga domba, hingga kesekian dombanya), ia tetap belum bertemu dengan alam mimpi.

Ini konyol.

Seingatnya, Minho merasa kalau tubuhnya terasa—sangat, sangat—lelah begitu fajar yang memaksanya untuk terus berlari di sepanjang _maze_. Dari pagi hingga siang, dengan sedikit istirahat, dilanjutkan dengan berlari lagi, menunggu senja datang, dan kembali sebelum malam tiba. Minho merasa setiap sel di tubuhnya hancur dan remuk begitu saja.

"Minho?"

Pemuda Asia itu refleks menoleh. Ada kerutan janggal yang menghiasi ujung pelipisnya begitu matanya memicing menatap orang yang berjalan tepat ke arahnya dari sisi berlawanan, sadar kini ia tidak sendirian duduk dalam naungan pohon besar yang terletak di tengah _glade. _

Itu Newt.

Minho bisa menebaknya langsung dari cara bagaimana pemuda pirang itu berjalan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" pertanyaan retoris. Newt mengerutkan kening bingung, sedikit kesal begitu sang subjek yang ditanya memberikan cengiran lebar sebagai respon.

"Tidak bisa tidur," jawab Minho—yang sama—retorisnya. Ia mengerling ke arah samping, meminta Newt untuk duduk di sana. Di atas undakan kecil karena akar-akar besar yang menjulur, sehingga seperti membentuk tempat duduk yang kecil. Tidak mengajukan pertanyaang yang sama kepada Newt, karena Minho tahu pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa tidur karena ada hal yang dipikirkannya. Newt terlalu mudah untuk dibaca.

Newt mengangkat bahu, setelah itu mengikuti intruksi Minho. Tahu bahwa berdebat dengan orang yang katanya tidak bisa tidur ini akan sulit rasanya. Sifat humorisnya Minho itu terkadang menyebalkan. Newt cukup bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa lebih sabar daripada Alby ketika menghadapinya.

Ada hening yang tercipta; tanpa kata, tanpa suara, tanpa obrolan yang terbuka.

Minho membiarkan bahu kanannya bersentuhan secara tak sengaja dengan bahu pemuda di sampingnya. Mengirimkan rasa yang aneh di sudut hatinya, rasa menggelitik di perutnya, dan euforia yang datang entah dari mana.

Minho sadar, meski ia tak ingin mengakuinya, berada di dekat Newt selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Minho," suara Newt yang pertama kali terdengar, "kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang bodoh, 'kan?"

Mata sipit itu mengerjap, lalu melebar di detik berikutnya. "Astaga, kau yang seharusnya tidak berpikir kalau aku akan mencoba untuk bunuh diri, 'kan?"

Newt terkekeh. Minho selalu tahu jalan pikirannya tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih. "Tidak, maksudku, aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Alby ketika kau sudah tidak ada di sini lagi esok hari,"

"Dan menghabiskan waktu dengan para _Griever_ di luar sana?" Minho bergidik ngeri. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tapi kau pelari, kawan,"

"Seorang pelari juga manusia. Bisa merasakan lelah. Berlari di sepanjang _maze _yang berliku-liku itu sungguh melelahkan."

Newt tak mengerti mengapa topik pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba berubah.

"_Maze_, ya?"

Minho menoleh cepat. Newt tak menatapnya langsung di mata dan memilih untuk menyandarkan kepala pada batang pohon di belakangnya, memandang dedaunan yang mungkin gelap untuk dilihat. Keningnya berkerut samar, Minho tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya, tapi apa yang didengarnya, apa yang terucap dari bibir Newt tadi, ia yakin nada sedih dan kecewa terselip dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku jadi ingin berlari seperti dulu lagi," lanjut Newt kemudian, kali ini sepasang irisnya terpejam. Melihat kilasan-kilasan semua itu dalam benaknya. Seperti roll film yang berputar, kaset video yang bisa ditontonnya berulang kali. Karena Newt tahu memori berharga itu tidak bisa lagi dirasakannya. "Ya, kalau saja kakiku tidak cedera."

Saat itu, Newt kembali membuka mata.

Minho melihat luka yang terbesit dalam sorot matanya. Berpendar meski tertutup oleh gelapnya malam, nyaris tidak terlihat. Meski sekilas, hanya melintas sesaat bahkan tak lebih dari satu detik. Ia mendapati perih yang kentara di sana. Namun Minho tak berkata apapun, tak meminta penjelasan dan maksud lebih dari ucapannya.

Minho tahu, Alby tahu, semua _glader_ tahu, bahwa kecelakaan yang menimpa Newt minggu lalu itu baru saja menghancurkan separuh hidupnya. Direnggut secara paksa karena kecerobohan kecil tapi membawa dampak yang besar. Minho tahu, tanpa Newt bercerita pun, rasa sakit di kakinya tidak akan sebanding dengan luka yang tertoreh di hatinya. Bahwa pemuda pirang itu benar-benar kehilangan sebagian keping dirinya selama _maze_ menjadi bagian dari harapan untuk keluar. Untuk mengakhiri hidup penuh dengan penderitaan seperti ini.

"Ayo kembali," Minho tak tahan. Obrolan _absurd_ mereka membuat telinganya sakit. "Seseorang di sana bisa marah jika kita terlambat bangun pagi nanti,"

Newt mengerling, cukup mengerti Minho enggan untuk membicarakannya. Pemuda Asia itu sudah berdiri dari tempatnya, merentangkan kedua lengan ke atas melawan gravitasi, lalu menggeliat sepuas mungkin. Merilekskan seluruh otot di tubuhnya.

"Aku harap kau memiliki cukup energi ketika berlari nanti, Minho,"

"Hei, aku selalu memiliki cadangan energi yang banyak." Kilah Minho cepat, matanya menatap Newt dengan jenaka, "kau mau aku membuktikannya?"

Satu alis Newt terangkat. Terlebih ketika ia bangkit berdiri, Minho melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Kembali menekuk kedua lutut, mengambil posisi berjongkok, dengan tubuh membelakangi dan punggung menghadap sang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Apa—"

"Cepat naik," nadanya tidak benar-benar memerintah, namun tetap menuntut. "Jangan bertanya lagi. Aku tahu kakimu belum sembuh total, jadi jangan mengambil risiko untuk membuatnya semakin parah."

Ah, tidak. Alasan sebenarnya adalah, Minho hanya tidak ingin Newt mengalami trauma yang sama seperti waktu itu. Detik-detik di mana ia sendiri bisa merasakan panik yang bercampur dengan tegang dan cemas yang melanda.

Newt tertegun. Merasa aneh dengan sikap Minho, geli karena ini konyol adanya, malu ketika ia tahu bahwa semua ini terasa janggal dan aneh.

"Ayo, Newt. Kita bisa tamat jika Gally melihat dua orang aneh masih berkeliaran saat tengah malam. Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

_Well, _sebenarnya semua ini akan semakin terlihat aneh jika Minho menggendongnya selama perjalanan dan seseorang memergoki mereka. Tapi Newt tidak protes. Sebaliknya, ia bergerak dari tempatnya, berjalan satu langkah lebih maju, membungkuk sedikit sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Minho, lalu membiarkan tubuh tegap sang _runner_ mengangkatnya. Membawanya dengan hati-hati dalam langkah pelan.

"Astaga, Newt! Kau ini terbuat dari apa? Gumpalan kapas?"

"_Shut up_, Minho." Newt membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Minho, membiarkan napasnya berhembus di tengkuk si pemuda tinggi. Tak peduli apakah Minho akan merasa geli atau tidak, Newt merasa ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Tapi—sungguh! Sepertinya aku harus meminta Frypan untuk memberikan satu kilo daging penuh besok pagi. Berat badanmu terlalu ringan, Newt!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~End~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Halooo~~ Selamat malam ^^

Ya, sebenernya ini project iseng dan galau gara-gara kimia, sih. #heh. Alhasil malah buka laptop terus ngetik gak puguh gini, dan berakhir di Minho sama Newt. Ini fanfic kedua dari fandom ini, jadi ya... begitulah/plak. Oh, terima kasih buat **Shiori dan Shiroi **sama **Chieko Akane** yang sudah menyempatkan review di fic "Labyrinth" yaaa~ XD /ketjup/

Terima kasih juga sudah membaca! X3

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*


End file.
